The Sacred Lemons
biting and absorbing the power of one of the lemon's.]]The Six Sacred Lemons (TSSL) are six lemons that have supposedly been around for thousands of years, existing seperately, some in other dimensions and some with different ways to acquire them. The prophecy of these lemons say that if a person were to bite into all six of them, they would have the power of a deity, with powers such as: Erasing entire dimensions at ease, completely obliterating people with unnatural strength & the ability to delete youtube videos. The six Lemons needed to acquire this power are: The B Lemon , The Seinfeld Lemon, The Merchant Lemon, The Pepsi Lemon, The Skull Lemon & The Helmet Lemon. To acquire each of their power, the person must take a bite of the lemon and then they will receive it's strength. Though each Lemon on it's own does grant strength and powers individually, it is the total absorbtion of six different lemons that grant full power. The Lemons make cameos and slight references in previous episodes, but play the most important role in Lemon War, as they are what Janos & Sans hunt for so Janos can achieve his reality of deleting all "offensive" dimensions, such as the Racist or Niggur dimensions. The B Lemon The story of these six sacred Lemons begins with the creation of them, and the first to be brought to the world was the joint creation of the B lemon (and the Seinfeld lemon), made thousands of years ago by the lord Mr. B, who entrusted the lemon to his most trusted ally, Guardian Andre. In Lemon War Janos acquires the B lemon by travelling to The Land of B and demanding Guardian Andre give it, however, Andre says that to part with something he loves (The Lemon) Janos must also give up a loved one, Janos does so by sacrificing Luigi, his best friend, so that he may receive it. The reason Andre did not interfere with his plans or refuse to give it is Mr. B instructed him to remain neutral and only follow what he says as commands, so Andre is not allowed to take sides or help either. The Seinfeld Lemon Similarly to the B lemon, the Seinfeld Lemon was made by Lord Seinfeld and he entrusted it with his most trusted ally, in this case, T. Tyler, who guarded the Lemon and kept it safe in his hands. In Lemon War, Sans visits the opposite dimension where T. Tyler hangs out and demands they give him the lemons, as Janos needs them and would have already bitten 3 (Skull,Merchant and B Lemon by the time Sans returned) of the Sacred Lemons, when they refuse, Sans fights them and at first appears weak, but quickly kills Tyler. T with his OP Powers Janos gave to him and takes the Seinfeld Lemon from him. The Merchant Lemon The origins and creation of the Merchant Lemon is unknown, but it can be assumed it was found or created at around the same time as the B and Seinfeld Lemon. It has been passed down the merchant family to protect for the whole time. In Lemon War, Janos demands the Lemon from Andre The Merchant Jr. and stole it from him upon refusal to hand it over, had he not taken it and not killed Andre the Merchant Jr. Jr. then Andre Jr. Jr. would most likely have had it passed down to him. The Pepsi Lemon with the Pepsi Lemon]]The Pepsi lemon (along with the Skull and Helmet Lemons) are the newest and youngest of the sacred lemons, made when Boomstick used the first ever dimension traveler made thanks to his powers gained by the Pepsi, went to the Lemon Dimension and met the Lemon Gods, who granted him 3 Sacred Lemons, one for him (Pepsi) and 2 for his friends. Before this, all 3 of the lemons were unknown and it can be presumed only 3 Sacred lemons actually existed until Boomstick acquired 3. In Lemon War, Janos acquires the Pepsi Lemon last after fighting Boomstick, afterwards, he claps his hands and erases many dimensions. The Helmet Lemon The Helmet lemon came from when Boomstick gave one of his 3 sacred lemon's to one of his best friends, StickBoom from the Opposite dimension, when StickBoom touched one it instantly became the Helmet Lemon, and was guarded by him until it was eventually taken by Sans after he say T. Tyler die. The Skull Lemon The Skull lemon came from when Sans was given a sacred lemon by Boomstick, as it was one of the three sacred lemon's Boomstick was given by the Lemon Gods. When Sans touched it, it instantly became the Skull lemon. In Lemon War, Sans gives Janos his Lemon and it is the first one he acquires of the six.Category:Items Category:Weapon